onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuki
Mizuki (ミズキ, Mizuki), also known as her hero alias Captain Mizuki (主将ミズキ, Kyaputen Mizuki), is a B-Class Rank 71 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Captain Mizuki is a tall woman of fit, muscular stature. Her long hair is tied in a high ponytail with a scrunchie and has a band aid on the left side of her face and wears earrings. She wears a tight spandex top with single stripe on each side, shorts with the initials MZK on it and decorates her attire by wearing three medals around her neck. Personality Mizuki seem to be a dutiful hero, quickly addressing the reason for the hero gathering. She also appears to have a cheerful side, being excited to the prospect of receiving a promotion. Despite now being a hero she still in many ways acts as if she's still an athlete. Such as her referring to Sekingar as "coach" and wanting him to blow a whistle for her before she fights. Mizuki holds a great admiration for Superalloy Darkshine, who she refers to as senpai. During the battle she takes his advice of reserving stamina to heart and wants to know what kind of training he underwent in order to get so strong. Mizuki also respects King and was disappointed that she didn't experience him in action up close. History Mizuki is a famous track and field champion who decided to become a hero. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Mizuki is recruited as part of the support group to the main Monster Association strike team. Depending on her performance she might receive an invitation to join the Blizzard Group in the future. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength: Mizuki is strong enough to crush and decapitate various monsters who were either Wolf or Tiger Level. She threw a javelin hard enough to embed into concrete and is capable of jumping multiple times her height in the air. Rhino Wrestler ranked her shot put throw at 30 points despite putting One Shotter's high powered rifle shot at 15. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Before becoming a hero Mizuki was a world class track and field athlete. She was able to react to and counterattack incoming monsters while looking behind her back. Enhanced Durability: '''Mizuki can withstand being knocked to the ground by Rhino Wrestler, getting stomped on by a monster with sharp claws, and multiple hard falls onto concrete without any serious pain or injury. '''Weapon Transformation: Mizuki seemingly has the abilitity to change the shape and form of other weapons. Her signature baton was shown able to transform into a pole and gain a sharpened tip. Needle Star's mace also changes form, losing its spikes and turning into a regular ball, when Mizuki grabs it. The ball is turned back into its original state when Needle Star regains possession of it. Fighting Style Event (種目, Shumoku): Mizuki fights in a series of events. *'Pole Vault' (棒高跳び, Bōtakatobi): Mizuki's first event is the pole vault where she leaps over her opponents with her pole. *'Javelin Throw' (槍投げ, Yarinage): Event number two, Mizuki turns her pole into a javelin while still in the air and thrusts it at an opponent. *'Hammer Throw' (ハンマー投げ, Hanmā Nage): Mizuki hooks an opponent and swings him/her around before unhooking them. The hooked victim is used as a tool to knock around nearby enemies. *'Shot Put' (砲丸投げ, Hōgan'nage): This is Mizuki's fourth event in which she throws a ball and chain towards her opponent. Despite the attack's great power and speed, it had no effect on Demon Level Rhino Wrestler. Grappling: On top of her sports themed techniques Mizuki is also a capable grappler who can wrestle opponents on the ground. However Mizuki stated that grappling is the only other thing she knows besides track and field. Equipment Baton: Mizuki carries a baton that she changes the shape of. It can extend a great distance and the tip can sharpen so that it can become a javelin. Trivia *Murata references Michelle Jenneke when drawing Mizuki.http://www.ustream.tv/channel/nebu-kuro1 *Murata: "It's true that the relationship between Zangi and Mika is similar to the relationship between Mizuki and Darkshine. Thank you for a good collaboration cut!" https://twitter.com/NEBU_KURO/status/1029207357836816384 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:B-Class Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Manga Original